fastandfuriousfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Dominic Toretto
(cameo) }} Dominic "Dom" Toretto es el principal protagonista de la saga A todo gas, apareciendo en todas las entregas excepto la segunda. Su banda ha realizado multitud de secuestros a alta velocidad a camiones, obteniendo millones de dólares en mercancía. Cuando es atrapado por el policía Brian O'Conner, éste le deja libre. Dom pasa la mayoría de su vida huyendo de la justicia; aunque en 2009 se reúne con O'Conner debido a la muerte de su novia Letty y para atrapar a su responsable, Arturo Braga. Biografía Vida temprana Dominic nació siendo el hijo de un corredor profesional. En algún momento, fue testigo de como su padre falleció al estrellar su vehículo contra un muro a casi 200km/h en una carrera en la que se vio involucrado Kenny Linder. Una semana después, Dom vio a Linder y le golpeó repetidamente con una llave inglesa. Aunque al parecer su intención no era esa, perdió los papeles y acabó haciéndole más daño del que pretendía. Linder después tuvo que trabajar de bedel en un instituto, estando impedido para seguir conduciendo. Por estos hechos, a Dom le expulsaron de los circuitos de por vida, centrándose sólo en carreras de cuartos de milla (400 metros); y sintiendo que durante esos segundos consigue la libertad que desea. Debido a la agresión que realizó a Kenny, Toretto pasó dos años en la cárcel de Lompoc, acusado de ataca con arma mortal. Gracias a su padre, Toretto tiene habilidades como corredor y mecánico muy válidas. La mayor parte de su banda, sobretodo Vincent, fueron amigos de su juventud. A todo gas Dominic lleva una tienda de ultramarinos y un garaje como tapadera de sus carreras ilegales durante la noche. Sale con una vieja amiga, Letty Ortiz. Durante este tiempo, se encargan de robar mercancías de camiones de carga de gran valor, utilizando Honda Civics verdes. Brian O'Conner, un agente del FBI infiltrado como Brian Earl Spilner se le asigna la misión de encontrar a los ladrones, aunque Dom no se impresiona después de que él y Vince se enzarcen en una pelea de la que los separa. Más tarde, Brian le reta a Dom a una carrera, la cual pierde. Sin embargo, Dom le permite unirse a su banda después de ayudarle a huir de la policía y de su competidor, Johnny Tran. Dom y Brian se hacen amigos, y éste empieza a salir con su hermana Mia. Dom es muy protector con ella, por lo que advierte a Brian. Tras ganar su confianza, Brian participa en sus negocios, aunque poco después sospecha de él y del resto por un chivatazo que recibe la policía. Dom decide realizar un último atraco de camiones. Mientras está en ello, se da cuenta que su conductor lleva una escopeta. Vince está en peligro, así que él y Letty le ayudan. Finalmente, Brian les ayuda y termina pidiendo un helicóptero de rescate, descubriendo la banda que en realidad es un policía, y dejándole de lado enfadados. Brian se enfrenta a Dom en su casa. Cuando Jesse vuelve, Johnny Tran y su primo les atacan con un drive-by, matando a Jesse. Ambos salen para seguir a los atacantes, pudiendo Brian disparar a Tran hasta matarle. A continuación, participan en otra carrera que pasa por vías del tren, en las que Dom se libra de uno de ellos pero acaba encontrándose con un camión, por lo que su coche sale despedido. Brian corre a ayudarlo, aunque luego descubre que la policía está en camino. Sabiendo que Dominic será detenido cuando lleguen, Brian le da sus llaves a Dom y le permite huir. A todo gas 2 Toretto no aparece en esta entrega, aunque es mencionado varias veces cuando los agentes federales y/o Roman Pearce le preguntan a Brian por qué no sigue al frente de la policía. Esto puede entenderse como que O'Conner ha sido suspendido por ayudar a Dominic a huir. Los Bandoleros En la República Dominicana; el equipo formado por Letty, Dom, Tego, Santos, Cara y Han disfruta de una comida. Tras sacar a Leo de prisión, se dirigen a un club, donde Han y Cara flirtean mientras Dom se reúne con un político local llamado Elvis, informando de una oportunidad de robar un cargamento de gas. Mientras se relajan en el club, Dom se sorprende por la llegada de Letty, que le ha seguido desde México. Los dos van juntos hacia la playa, donde reavivan su relación. A todo gas 4 Dominic y su equipo están robando unos tanques de gasolina en la República Dominicana. Tiempo después, él se encuentra en Panamá, donde recibe una llamada de su hermana informándole de la muerte de Letty. Dominic decide regresar a Los Ángeles, pese a que hay una orden de búsqueda a su nombre. Ya en el lugar del accidente, descubre trazas de nitrometano, lo que le hace sospechar que su muerte fue planeada. Siguiendo sus pistas, descubre que el responsable es David Park. Por otro lado, el agente del FBI Brian O'Conner intenta derrocar a un narcotraficante llamado Arturo Braga, yendo su búsqueda también hacia Park. Dominic llega a su apartamento, torturándole para recibir información a cambio. En ese momento, Brian llega también al lugar, enfrentándose a Dom, que termina huyendo mientras O'Conner asiste a David. Brian consigue salvarse y meterse en una carrera callejera, en la que sus participantes serán puestos a prueba para formar un equipo que trabaja transportando heroína entre la frontera mexicana y la estadounidense. Dominic termina ganando la carrera, aunque ambos consiguen infiltrarse en la organización. Al día siguiente, el equipo conoce a Fenix Calderon, hombre de Braga y responsable de la muerte de Letty. Tras pasar la frontera, y sabiendo que los corredores son luego asesinados, Dom tiende una trampa para poder huir, robando Brian un Hummer de Braga con 60 millones de dólares en heroína en compañía de Dom. Ambos consiguen regresar a LA y poner a buen recaudo el vehículo. Brian se reúne con sus superiores y negocia el indulto de Dominic, a cambio de capturar a Braga mediante una trampa en la que es necesaria la heroína robada. Sin embargo, en el lugar donde llaman a Braga, resulta ser un impostor traído como cebo, siendo en realidad Campos el verdadero Braga, que huye a México. Por ello, ambos deciden viajar a México en su captura. Allí le encuentran en una iglesia, donde lo retienen. Ya que sus hombres intentan atraparles, deciden huir a toda velocidad para volver a EE.UU. y entregarle a las autoridades. Tras conseguir traspasar la frontera, Brian termina estrellando su coche en el que lleva Braga, lelgando poco después Fenix. Antes de que este pueda matarle, Dominic aparece y le atropella, causando su muerte. Poco después, las autoridades policiales llegan y atrapan a Braga. Dominic, en vez de huir, decide afrontar sus delitos y entregarse a la espera de un juicio, en el que por desgracia es declarado culpable y condenado a cadena perpetua. A todo gas 5 Dominic es transportado en un autobús penitenciario. De repente; Mia, Leo, Santos y Brian llegan y lo sabotean hasta hacerlo volcar. Con ello consiguen que Dom se fugue y deciden vivir clandestinamente en Rio de Janeiro. Allí, Mia y Brian realizarán un trabajo para su viejo amigo Vince mientras le esperan, consistente en un robo de coches confiscados por la DEA que se encuentran en un tren en marcha. A mitad de trabajo, ambos se encuentran con Toretto, que también forma parte de la banda. Al sospechar que algo va mal, le piden a Mia que huya con uno de los vehículos hasta volver a contactar con ellos, en vez de llevarlo al punto de encuentro. Mientras tanto, Dom y Brian se enfrentan al resto de miembros de la banda, hombres del empresario corrupto Hernan Reyes. Finalmente, consiguen huir de la escena, aunque los hombres matan a los agentes de la DEA, cuyo crimen termina siendo adjudicado a la pareja. Poco después, Vince llega con sus amigos y revela estar trabajando para Reyes. El grupo examina el automóvil para descubrir la intención del robo del mismo, descubriendo un chip que muestra todas las casas de Reyes que sirven de nido para guardar su dinero negro procedente de operaciones ilícitas: más de 100 millones de dólares. Tras el asalto al tren, el agente de la DSS Lucas Hobbs sigue la pista de Dom hacia su piso franco, ayudado por la agente local Elena Neves. A su llegada, debe enfrentarse a un grupo de hombres de Reyes. Dom, Mia y Brian escapan del lugar poco después de anunciar el embarazo de ésta. El trio decide posteriormente montar un grupo que se encargue de asaltar los lugares de blanqueo de dinero de Reyes. Para ello decide reclutar a sus viejos amigos Han, Leo, Santos y Gisele Harabo, además de los amigos de Brian Roman Pearce y Tej Parker. El plan del grupo es atacar a una de las casas para que sirva de señuelo a Reyes, ya que deciden que no es posible asaltar las 15 casas sin que éstas mueven su dinero. Tras hacerlo, Reyes decide unir todo el dinero en un sólo lugar: la comisaría central. Una vez tienen listo el asalto a la comisaría, el grupo es asaltado por sopresa por Hobbs y sus compañeros, que terminan deteniendo a la banda. Mientras son transportados hacia el aeropuerto para su extradición, sin embargo, el convoy es asaltado por los hombres de Reyes; falleciendo Vince y todos los hombres de Hobbs. Es entonces cuando deciden, por venganza, realizar el atraco, esta vez con la ayuda de Lucas y de la agente Neves. El atraco empieza el día siguiente, llegando a la estación y llevándose el dinero de Reyes, alojado en su cámara fuerte, arrastrando ésta con los Dodge Charger SRT8 por la ciudad de Rio. Cuando lo consiguen, son perseguidos por un amplio dispositivo policial, del que la banda se va encargando poco a poco hasta que, finalmente, sólo queda Reyes con sus hombres. Brian decide separarse de Dominic, mientras éste consigue embestir su vehículo contra el de Reyes, dejándole herido. Dominic se enfrenta a Zizi, hombre de Reyes, que armado intenta matarle. Sin embargo, aparece Brian justo a tiempo para abatirle, causando su muerte. Inmediatamente después llega el agente Hobbs, al cual pide ayuda Reyes al tratarse de un miembro de las fuerzas policiales. Sin embargo, y sin contemplaciones, Hobbs decide eliminarle con dos tiros en el pecho. Ya reunido con los chicos, deciden planear la acción siguiente: por la ayuda prestada, Hobbs decide "hacer la vista gorda" y "darles una ventaja" de 24 horas, tras la cual reprenderá su búsqueda y captura. Sin embargo, les advierte de que el dinero robado debe ser incautado. Brina y Dominic aceptan y huyen, para descubrir poco después que la cámara está vacía y a mitad de persecución la sustituyeron para hacer de señuelo. A continuación, se reparten el dinero y cada uno lo invierte en sus planes. Un tiempo después, la agente Monica Fuentes contacta con Hobbs para informarle de una banda que se encarga de robos de coches en Berlin. Hobbs pierde el interés al comprobar que Toretto no está involucrado, aunque a continuación descubre que una de las involucradas es su ex-pareja, Letty Ortiz, que supuestamente había muerto tiempo atrás. A todo gas 6 Dom reúne a la banda para un último trabajo, después de que Hobbs le descubra que su ex-novia Letty sigue viva. Sin embargo, ella ahora trabaja para una banda enemiga, por lo que Dom ayudará a Luke a enfrentarse a la misma. A todo gas 3 Dom makes a cameo appearance as he reveals his affiliation with Han, one of the main characters in this film as one of his former race crew members. He also reveals that the vehicle (a 1970 Plymouth Road Runner) that the main character, Sean Boswell, races against, used to belong to Han, and now belongs to him after winning it in a race. He then proceeds to race Sean who drives his Nissan Silvia S15. Concepto y creación The Fast and the Furious film series was inspired by an article on street racing, "Racer X", that appeared in the May 1998 issue of Vibe magazine. Vin Diesel was reportedly paid $2.5 million to star as Dominic Toretto in The Fast and the Furious. Having witnessed his father's death in a stock car race, Dominic is left with the responsibility of watching his younger sister, Mia Toretto, and leading the racers dependent on him. Diesel was reportedly paid $15 million to star in and produce Fast Five. Personalidad Toretto has been described as "a gruff but affectionate father to his loyal pack of renegades, providing them with barbecue, protection, and a rough moral code to live by." Vin Diesel has described Toretto as "a character who is strong, who is a caretaker.". In contrast to O'Conner's estranged relationship with his father, Toretto is shown to "put family first" and be very protective of Mia. The character is also implied to be religious, asking Jesse to bless their food in'' The Fast and the Furious'' and Vince in'' Fast Five''. In Fast Five, Dominic recalls his father's influence on him. After helping Mia with her homework and sending her to bed, the stock car racer would read his daughter's next chapter to help her the following day. On Sundays, the family would attend church and host a barbecue for neighbors who also attended church. Vehículos Curiosidades *Its is implied that Dominic is very religious. He tells Jesse to bless the food in The Fast and The Furious and Vince in Fast Five. *Dominic is a very skilled fugitive.